1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrode driving apparatuses and electronic equipment.
2. Background Technology
In an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus, signal electrodes and scanning electrodes are formed in matrix on a first substrate, and opposing electrodes are formed on a second substrate disposed opposite to the first substrate. Also, wirings for supplying signals to the signal electrodes and the scanning electrodes are formed on the first substrate, and wirings for supplying signals to the opposing electrodes are also formed on the first substrate. In the past, there are occasions where the wirings cross one another, and in such a case, an appropriate measure such as the use of a multiple-layered substrate or the like is required. Such a problem occurs not only in the liquid crystal display apparatus, but also when multiple wires are routed.
The present invention is provided to solve these problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide electrode driving apparatuses and electronic equipment that are capable of disposing multiple wirings without crossing one another.